Too Smart for His Own Ed
"Too Smart for His Own Ed" is the 9th episode of Season 5 and the 111th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed wins the spelling bee after a slip of the tongue from Edd. This, in turn, makes Ed the new brainiac and leaves Edd completely sad and unwanted from his peers. Plot It's the Eighth Annual Spelling Bee at Peach Creek Jr. High and Edd is feeling very confident that he will, once again, win the competition. After all, his opponents consist of the silent Plank (who Jonny claimed has been training and will win), the nervous Rolf (who is being trained by Jimmy, but is having trouble spelling even a simple word like "watch"), and Ed (who is getting dictionary pages stuffed into his head through the ears by Eddy). Before the spelling bee started, Kevin and Eddy decided to make a bet to see who would win, with Kevin betting on Edd while Eddy bet on Ed. Edd has everything going smoothly during the Spelling Bee. Advantages such as Plank being eliminated for not speaking on his turn before time ran out (though Jonny says he got it right) and Rolf angrily quitting the Spelling Bee (which he refers to as a "monkey ritual of English words") due to his inability to spell seemed to make the contest a surefire win for him. He had the moment to claim victory in the final round against Ed, until he erred suddenly in front of the audience: he misspelled "gravy" by spelling it with the letter "i" at the end instead of "y". Upon realizing his mistake, Edd immediately attempted to correct himself, but this wasn't allowed. Ed takes the position of reciting the same word and spelled it correctly, claiming victory for the contest much to the dismay of Edd. With Ed winning, Kevin had to pay up Eddy and is mad at Edd for making him lose because he choked. Later, Jonny, angry at Nazz for Plank's elimination during the contest, tries to trap Nazz with a banana under a cardboard box. His plan failed and he proceeded to call her a "wood hater". Meanwhile, Edd can only watch in wide-eyed shock as his friend is awarded the prize. That night, he gazes morosely at his wall of Spelling Bee ribbons with one cold empty slot meant for the most recent ribbon. After the events of the Spelling Bee, the the Kids now turn to Ed for his intelligence for academic assistance instead of Edd. Seeing this gives Eddy an idea to start up a scam to help the needs of the kids, by making them pay to use Ed's services of course; thus "Egghead Ed" is born. Eddy even takes advantage of his friends by ripping them off too, using Egghead Ed to earn cash by charging a quarter per question. Edd hides because he thinks he couldn't spell "gravy." Edd knows how to spell "gravy," but that mistake doesn't make everything the same when seeing the scam unfold. Fortunately, he believes his mother's tuna salad would help him cheer up from his defeat. Eventually, things start going downhill for the Egghead Ed-scam, as the kids receive failing grades on their tests and homework assignments. Angrily, the kids confront Ed and Eddy about "Egghead Ed" being just plain stupid. They then chase Ed and Eddy back to the school, but Ed trips over, which makes Eddy trip over too. Before they can get back up to resume the chase, the Kids catch up and corner them. Edd watches the pounding behind the school doors, only able to watch as his friends are beaten senseless. They beat up Ed and Eddy while receiving refunds in the process. As a result of the Egghead Ed failure, order is restored, school's out for the day and Edd is back to being the smartest kid at Peach Creek Jr. High. As for Eddy, he runs off to try to reclaim his money back from the kids. Ed and Edd make up when Edd finally congratulates Ed for his victory at the spelling bee, and Ed takes Edd to his house for cookies with mayonnaise. Nazz is then shown to have fallen into a hole dug by Jonny in an attempt to exact revenge against her. After assisting Nazz out of the hole, Jonny forgives her for what happened at the spelling bee. However, after she declines to hold hands with him, Jonny accuses her of hating "bald kids" too. Memorable Quotes *'Rolf': to spell 'watch' while feeling tired "W … O … C … H. Wrist clock!" Jimmy: "I can't feel my toes anymore, Rolf. We've been practicing for hours!" Rolf: Jimmy by the neck and Edd by the shirt "What prayer does Rolf have against this, this, too smart for his hat Ed boy?!" ---- *'Edd': in horror as Eddy tears up a dictionary "What are you doing to that poor defenseless dictionary?" Eddy: "What's it look like? Ed's cramming for the spelling bee! Feeling smarter, Ed?" stuffs Ed's ear with more ripped pages from the dictionary Ed: "What?" ---- *'Edd' that Eddy expects him to cheat and lose the spelling bee on purpose: "Surely you jest, Eddy! How could you ask me to disengage the rules of literacy? To squander the values of scholastic tradition? To spit upon the very foundations of what our language is built on?" ---- *'Rolf': and nervous while whispering into the microphone "Rolf's mind goes blank." heavily "Colonial." heavy breathing for a few moments, finally an outburst "POPPYCOCK!!! Curse this monkey ritual of English words!" over the microphone, then the sound of one person clapping and runs off the stage "Thank you, Nana!" ---- *'Ed': "Oh, oh, I know! I saw it in a movie once. on the stage floor Ectoplasm. E-C-T-O-P-L-A-S-M. Ectoplasm." [this brings good to Eddy while concern to his opponent, Edd] ---- *'Edd': "Gravy. G-R-A-V-I. NO, Y! Y is what I meant to say..." Nazz: "Oh... dude, you know the rules. Over to you, Ed. Can you spell 'gravy'?" walks over to the microphone and moves Edd aside Ed: "Gravy. G-R-A-V-Y. Gravy. Yum." applause Nazz: Ed a ribbon "This year's winner of the Peach Creek spelling bee is Ed!" goes off as Ed waves to the audience taking his picture of victory ---- *'Ed': to solve Jimmy's 'if X is Y what is P' equation "Uh-huh, uh-huh. Yes, well, 2P or not 2P, that is the question!" ---- *'Ed': "May I aid you? As I am a good speller. See?" "pull" while pointing each letter backwards "P-U-L-L. Pull." walks into the cafeteria and Eddy stops him Eddy: "Egghead Ed helped you, cough up a quarter." Edd: sighs "I reminisce on those days when it was my intellect you exploited for your own monetary gain, Eddy. Alas, they're just bittersweet memories now." Eddy: "Yeah, yeah. Just let me see the cash, Hamlet." ---- *'Ed': on and squashes a tomato "Breadsticks hurt my gums." giggles and Eddy hits Ed on the head angrily ---- *'Ed': carrying Edd away "Cookies at my house, Double D! With lots of mayonnaise!" Trivia *'Goof': When Ed yells out, "Wait for Egghead Ed, Eddy!" Ed's mouth isn't moving. *Eddy has a book in his locker on how to be rich. It was also seen in "Smile for the Ed." *On Jimmy's homework for the question "What does happy mean?" Ed wrote "Popeye the Sailor" as the answer, referencing the famous comic strip/cartoon. *When the front of the kids F-graded papers that they are holding are seen, the kids' faces are dark, as if silhouetted. *AKA staff name appearances: **Edd's Spelling Bee Preparation for Advanced Spellers book is written by B. Jim. B. Jim is AKA storyboard director "Big" Jim Miller. **Jimmy's Algebra for Wee Ones is by Daniel Sioui. Daniel Sioui is the show's producer. **The notice board asking for Volunteer Year Book Club - ask Nurse Prowse. Nurse Prowse is a reference to Ceile Prowse, the show's design coordinator. **On the same board Mr. Toomey is in charge of the storytelling competition, a reference to Cory Toomey, the show's prop & character designer. *Edd has ribbons from the previous seven Peach Creek Jr. High Spelling Bees and one blank space, which suggests that the school has eight grades. *When Ed was helping Jimmy out on an algebra problem, he said "2P or not 2P, that is the question." He's referencing William Shakespeare's phrase from Hamlet: "To be or not to be? That is the question." **Likewise, Eddy called Edd "Hamlet" during his lament of not being the one people could rely on anymore. *Each of the spelling bee's contestants were given words that thematically relate to them in some way. Edd's word "cerebral" references his intelligence. Plank's word "deciduous" is a reference to hardwood trees, such as oak trees. Rolf's word "colonial" refers to his "colonial" heritage. Ed's word "ectoplasm" suggests his knowledge of horror movies, and "gravy" is one of his obsessions. Video See also *Spelling Bee *Egghead Ed Category:Episodes Category:Season 5